


Despite the Distance

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I cannot tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Feelings are realized when the new year starts with Ushijima in Tokyo for college and Shirabu still in Miyagi to finish high school and bring Shiratorizawa to Nationals.





	1. New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a fill for the prompt for that day and it's only like 2-3k except the last one, that one's short :p I've not been in my best form lately yet I still wrote this because UshiShira deserves the love. This is not beta read and barely edited but I still hope you guys enjoy it! With that being said, UshiShira, RISE!

Shirabu walks with sluggish movements towards his classroom, dragging the soles of his shoes against the floor as schoolmates walk past him. Some girls wave hello to him, only to be ignored by the volleyball team's setter in favour of stretching his muscles and yawning. Last night's sleep isn't satisfying, considering the fact that Shirabu did nothing but toss and turn, unable to accept the fact that he is now a third year, already in his last year of high school. More than that, however, he still cannot believe that Ushijima is not part of the team anymore, that he had already gone off to pursue his volleyball career while juggling his college courses.

A sigh passes through his lips when he hears the announcement telling students to go to the gym for the morning assembly. Coach Washijou was kind enough to let them rest and not have morning practice – hence, the setter's lazy and sleepy disposition instead of his usual alert one – but Shirabu is sure as hell that the afternoon practice will be doubled because of this and he cannot, as Captain, slack off.

That's another thing he kept thinking about as he lay awake the night before. He is Captain now, not just Shiratorizawa's official setter but the person who leads not the just the ball but also his team. Shirabu doesn't have a clue as to how Ushijima and the rest of the third years deliberated this and why they thought that he deserved to be there instead of Kawanishi. It's not as if Shirabu could not decline the appointment but Ushijima's words were full of trust and hope and he didn't have it in him to put the elder down, especially not when the setter saw a hint of a smile on Ushijima's lips when they shook hands in a way to pass the title to him.

"Shirabu!" One of his classmates call out to him, "Let's go or we'll be late for the assembly." And the Captain has to leave his belongings and his thoughts behind for a moment to stand alongside his fellow students and listen to their principal talk about how great a year it will be. Shirabu vows it will be.

~***~

"Se," Shirabu blinks when he enters the gymnasium, "Semi-san?"

The former setter of Shiratorizawa gives him a thoughtful smile – something the younger cannot believe he is seeing on the other's face, considering how the other always scowled at him – before lifting a hand to wave, beckoning Shirabu to come closer afterwards.

"What are you doing here? I thought…" Shirabu didn't really know Semi's plans after high school, he just assumed the other would continue on to college like the other third years.

"I'm taking a ronin year," the former setter proclaims and only now, when he's only a few meters away from the other that Shirabu recognizes Semi's clothing; it's the same as what Coach Washijou and Coach Saitou, standing a good three feet away from them, are wearing.

Shirabu gives Semi a quizzical look, more for what he is wearing than his previous statement but the former setter expounded otherwise, "I realized I didn't know what I really wanted to do after high school and retiring from playing volleyball. I could have gone off to some college and played a few more years like the others before graduating but what will I do after that? Will I be happy with what I have on my hands?" Semi sighs and it suddenly dawns on Shirabu that he will have to think about this in the near future as well, when he starts applying for universities. "So I thought I'd do this and not waste four years or so doing something I'm not even sure I like." There's a sad smile on Semi's face, an expression Shirabu has seen only once before when the elder congratulated him after Coach Washijou said that the younger setter will replace him to be the official player in matches.

"Tendou is doing the same," Semi adds after a while, "though he took his exploring to Tokyo." The curve on the elder's lips is fond, as if he is reminiscing something while sharing this with Shirabu. "He's rooming with Ushijima right now. Seriously, I don't even know how Ushijima is tolerating him. After three years of having that chatterbox beside him, now he has to deal with him for four, maybe even five more years." Semi shakes his head, the stretch of his lips turning into his signature scowl. Shirabu isn't certain as to what the expression is pointed towards but he doesn't get to dwell on it for too long because Coach Washijou and Coach Saitou call Semi in the next moment so he can have the players line up and start practice.

 

Semi's words loom over him even after the practice is over and that night sleep evades him once again with more thoughts added into his mind.

_What will I do after college?_

_What do I even want to pursue in college?_

_What could Ushijima-san and Tendou-san be doing right now?_

It's an endless downward spiral and before Shirabu can even notice the time, the sun is already rising and lighting the floor as its rays pass through the small gap where his blinds cannot fully close and cover.

~***~

It's two months into the school year when Semi comes to him and tells him about entering a fashion design workshop after taking on a part-time job as a salesperson in Superdry. And it's also then that the elder invites him to go to Tokyo with him when he has to go to an important seminar from a design school he is eyeing.

"What for?" Shirabu asks, a bit skeptical especially since Semi was smiling brightly when he suggested it.

"Don't you want to check out some prospective schools?" Semi tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, "Besides, Ushijima said something about having a practice match against Tokai in their first week of summer break?" The former setter knits his eyebrows trying to remember what the former captain said.

A spike of jealousy pierces through Shirabu when he hears this. Sure, he and Ushijima keep contact but most of the time the elder's questions are about the team, how they're doing and how the current captain is shaping his team for Inter-high. They never go past Shiratorizawa and whenever Shirabu wants to ask about Ushijima's college life – not just about his own college team but also whether he's liking his current school and what classes does he do well on – the younger always chickens out. He doesn't know if he's welcome to watch that practice match and when he verbalizes this to Semi, the elder looks flabbergasted by his concern.

"You? Passing up on watching Ushijima? What's going to happen next? Is the world ending?" After a moment of silence has passed, Semi places a hand on his shoulder, looking like a man past the anger he feels over being beaten by someone younger for a position he so cherished, "I'm sure Ushijima would love to see you watch him play. You're _his_ setter, remember?"

Shirabu finds himself nodding, as if hynotized by Semi's words.

~***~

"Wa-ka-to-shi-kun." Tendou singsongs as he enters the living room, having just finished his shift at the nearby convenience store.

Ushijima doesn't even turn his head, keeping his eyes on the video of a previous match between Nippon Sports Science University and Tokai University. He grunts in greeting instead, nodding a little.

This doesn't faze Tendou, however, a bounce obvious in his steps when he moves to sit at the other end of the couch.

"I heard some news from Eita-kun." Tendou starts, hair moving wildly when he sways his head. "It depends on you whether it's good or bad." Ushijima doesn't respond, eyes focused on how the blockers from Tokai easily created a wall against Nippon Sports' ace. His focus doesn't falter even when his roommate continues, "He's coming to Tokyo!"

"I don't see how that could be bad news." Ushijima finally responds, gaze following the ball as the rally continues between the two teams.

"With Shirabu!" From Ushijima's periphery he sees Tendou wave his arms with enthusiasm.

Ushijima feels his own muscles flinch, focus wavering as his former setter's name is uttered. He tries to keep his eyes on the game but for some reason he cannot continue with the same focus as before. Ushijima can also sense his heart suddenly beat faster than it used to, something he noticed happens whenever he receives a message from Shirabu. He does his best to look unperturbed by the news of Shirabu's visit – Semi and Shirabu's visit, he reminds himself – grunting again before leaning forward to return his focus on the game that he knows will soon close with Tokai's win.

"Oho, what's got you quiet there Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou leans a little to be closer to Ushijima, an eyebrow raised playfully. "Is it because of Shirabu?" Ushijima successfully keeps his facial muscles from moving this time, watching as the number four from Tokai run from the left to spike the ball straight down to be received by the opponent's libero. This reminds him of Karasuno's libero, how he was able to receive Ushijima's spikes so efficiently. He has almost forgotten his conversation with Tendou when the other teasingly says, "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"I don't quite understand why I have to react to that," Ushijima answers as the game ends with Tokai's ace dodging his blockers with a cross court spike, "I thought what I said about Semi's visit is the same as Shirabu's."

"Because I know it isn't." Tendou wags a finger and Ushijima is mildly curious why his friend needs to add gestures to everything he says. "I know you well Wakatoshi-kun. I know that Shirabu is important to you."

"All of my friends are important to me." Ushijima replies, switching the television off after retrieving the cd his teammate lent him.

"But Shirabu isn't just a friend, yes?"

Ushijima blinks when he straightens up after standing, deciding to finally retire to bed. It's a question that Tendou has been asking him ever since the other found out he kept contact with Shirabu. It's not as if the other didn't do the same thing. He thinks it's just normal to stay in touch with friends and teammates he spent hours on the court with.

"I don't get why you keep saying that Tendou." Ushijima frowns. He cannot understand what the other is trying to say. It has always been this way with Tendou but he's becoming even more difficult to follow nowadays especially when Shirabu is mentioned.

Tendou sighs dramatically before standing up himself, shrugging when he says, "I guess this is an emotion you have to learn by yourself."

Ushijima stands in the middle of the room alone and even more confused than he was before.

~***~

College is definitely different from high school. For starters, unlike a block system of schedule, Ushijima can choose which classes he wants to take to make time for volleyball practice and still have enough hours in a day to allot for his courses. This leads to him meeting a lot of different people. There are some he has befriended from his team where he became a regular of without having to try too hard. Some people in his contacts list are from his major classes, sharing notes and discussing about their lessons with them. For some reason, however, there still seems to be something lacking from all of these varied friends and it bothers him that he isn't certain what it is.

"Thinking deeply again there Wakatoshi?" Kuroo Tetsurou, his collegiate team's blocker asks from where he's casually leaning against his locker, his usually bedhead hair down from his shower.

"Wakatoshi-kun!" The other boy named Bokuto Koutarou greets him, his spiked silver and black hair combination reminding Ushijima of Semi and Tendou at the same time. "There is no deep thinking needed in volleyball! Or are you thinking of your classes?" Bokuto suddenly sounds doubtful, "In that case, maybe you should be thinking deeply about it."

Ushijima doesn't really think too much or too deeply, in his opinion, but lately he's been receiving such comments from others who see him often. It shouldn't bother him as he doesn't see it as true but he reckons if many are noting it then it may be possible that he is doing it.

"Kuroo," Ushijima calls out to his new teammate, he has only met these two but he has never really been afraid to ask questions from anybody, knowing being straightforward is the best way for him to get the answers he need. When the middle blocker hums and lifts an eyebrow, he figures he may continue. "Why does it seem like there's still something lacking right now? I don't think there is anything that I'm not doing to fill my time or meet people I need to surround myself with but why does it seem like there's something…" Ushijima falters, unable to catch a word to continue.

"Missing?" Kuroo gladly supplies for him. Beside the blocker, Bokuto makes an expression as if to praise his friend, patting the other on the back when he sees that Ushijima is considering his wording.

"It seems like it." Ushijima acquiesces. 

"Maybe," Kuroo starts, tapping his chin with a finger before rubbing as if to think, "it's just the sudden transition into college. You know, maybe you're still not fully adjusted to life here in Tokyo. Without your family and the friends you've spent years with."

"Or maybe he's just missing someone!" Bokuto suggests loudly, pointing a finger up in a eureka moment.

"You don't happen to have left a girlfriend back home, do you?" Kuroo widens his eyes, Bokuto following suit as the two of them wait expectantly for Ushijima's answer. This somehow makes the other uneasy but nothing really fazes him, not even a spike to the back of his head. It's not like it is a difficult question to answer either. However, Ushijima finds himself asking if there really is someone he left behind that holds him back from fully enjoying the merits of being a college student.

Before Ushijima can reply to Kuroo's query, his phone buzzes from where he has set it beside his wallet, a hand reaching for it immediately when the blocker tells him to go see what it's about. He feels his heart skip a beat when he sees that it's a message from Shirabu telling Ushijima that he will arrive in Tokyo with Semi in a while and that they are going to meet Tendou at the station.

And then Ushijima feels something unfamiliar bloom within his chest.


	2. Promises

Summer isn't at its peak yet but Shirabu makes sure he takes in all of the cold from the air-conditioning of the train before he goes out to the warm weather again. It's hard to do that when his body is abuzz and flushed even before he leaves the cool temperature of the carrier. Just the thought of seeing Ushijima again after seeing him off during the elder's graduation has him thinking of what changes the other must have gone through in the three months he hasn't seen his former captain. He can only imagine just how much muscle Ushijima has gained on top of what he already has, body more lean and shaped by the rigorous training of his team.

Beside him Semi laughs when Shirabu stiffens at the announcement that says they are already approaching Korakuen station.

"You can't be any more obvious about how nervous you are," the elder comments but adds no more as he stands up to move and stand in front of the doors.

Shirabu wants to think that he's not nervous, that meeting Ushijima again after a while isn't making his heart hammer against his chest or his breath catch in his throat at the mere thought of seeing the man he admired so much. The setter shakes his head lightly so as not to alert Semi, telling himself to wake up and not falter in his steps when he follows the other out of the carrier and onto the station.

The air is different compared to Miyagi's cool breeze despite the season and Shirabu finds himself pulling off the cardigan he wore inside the train to Tokyo as they climb the steps to leave the station completely.

"Tendou said he'll meet us by the exit," Semi informs Shirabu as the elder pockets his phone. The latter starts feeling his heart pounding against his rib cage again as if it wants to be let out. Shirabu has never been one to run away from anything, nothing frightens him, but he's calculating in his head what chances he has of running back to the station to take the ride back to Miyagi without Semi noticing his leave. Before he can even formulate a feasible plan, however, his eyes land on a tall figure with his back towards Shirabu, the dark olive-brown hair on his head fluttering due to the wind. He swallows thickly and commands his legs to keep moving forward, to not run away and to see Ushijima again like he has been wanting to do. And before he knows it, the tall figure is turning around, behind him an excited Tendou stretching out his arms to wave at their visitors.

"Shirabu," Ushijima calls him and it's so reminiscent of the days he spent practicing with the elder, "I'm glad you arrived safely." Shirabu doesn't trust his voice just yet so he offers a nod instead, not liking how Tendou has draped an arm around Ushijima's shoulders as he leans towards their visitors.

"Welcome to Tokyo Kenjirou~ I see you're still cutting your own hair." Tendou releases Ushijima who didn't even flinch, already used to his friend's touchy gestures. "Edgy as always." The former blocker points finger guns at the younger and Shirabu even hears Semi snicker beside him but as always there's no reaction from Ushijima. And Shirabu finds that comforting; as if nothing's changed.

"Ah, we should have lunch!" Tendou points a finger up, "You must be hungry from your ride. Come on Semisemi!"

Shirabu isn't sure if he should be thankful that Tendou has stuck himself beside Semi, probably to pester the other after not seeing him for months. He isn't quite sure what kind of relationship they really have but Shirabu never bothered to ask, thinking it's not his place and didn't want to seem too curious towards his upperclassmen.

It's silent when he falls in step with Ushijima, too tired to even trouble himself to catch up to Tendou and Semi who have gone ahead of them. Way ahead that he can't even see the red wild hair of his former teammate. They don't share anything, sentiments or whatnot and again Shirabu feels relieved. Silence with Ushijima was never deafening, it was always comfortable, at least for Shirabu. So he enjoys it, soaks it all in, having Ushijima beside him again.

Halfway through, Ushijima offers to carry Shirabu's duffel bag and the younger relents, knowing he wouldn't be able to carry that any longer on top of having a another bag on his back. He's not sure why he brought so much for three days in Tokyo but he thinks it's better safe than sorry.

When they pass by the Korakuen Campus of Chuo University, Ushijima points to it and informs Shirabu, words clipped as usual.

 _This is where Ushijima-san spends most of his days off court._ Shirabu thinks as he looks at the buildings, solid lines and plain white paint covering its exterior. He can imagine Ushijima walking around in his casual clothing, maybe with his team jacket over his shirt, books in tow as he moves from one classroom to another. The thought makes him smile and it startles him when Ushijima points it out.

"Does the building look nice?" Ushijima's expression remains stoic when he adds, "You're smiling like that time you first tossed to me."

It would have been alright that Ushijima commented about him smiling like an idiot but Shirabu stops in his tracks when he realizes that the other remembered such a small detail. He gulps and thinks just how much does the elder remember and if Shirabu has embarrassed himself with such reactions.

Instead of dwelling on it too much, Shirabu just nods so Ushijima's eyes can move away from him, still unable to trust his voice.

"What took you two so long? We've been waiting here!" Tendou whines but there's no real protest there as he waves at his friends to come over, pulling the younger to sit beside him so Ushijima has to take the chair beside Shirabu. When the setter throws a glare at Tendou, the elder just props his elbow on the counter, leans his cheek on his hand and smiles. Shirabu turns with an angry huff and looks at the menu, seeing Tendou smile even wider from his periphery.

"Wakatoshi-kun!" The voice Tendou uses alarms Shirabu and the elder's next words has the shorter boy glaring at the former blocker again, "You should treat Shirabu for coming all the way here to see us!"

"I didn't–" The younger starts to protest but his voice, due to lack of use since they left Miyagi, croaks.

"If that's customary," Ushijima answers without batting an eyelash, eyes trained on the menu board. "What about Semi?"

"Oh I've got him covered." Tendou practically bounces on his seat. "Right Semisemi?"

"Call me that one more time, I swear!" Semi scowls but Shirabu can see fondness vaguely coating his expression.

"Ooooh so scary~" Tendou smiles, pretending to hide his eyes behind his hands before calling for his order.

 _It's going to be a long day._ Shirabu thinks when Ushijima turns to him with an expression he can't seem to put a name on.

~***~

"Ahhh, this feels like a double date!" Tendou says when they walk around the nearby Korakuen Amusement Park after filling themselves with a bowl of ramen despite the sunny skies and warmer air. Beside him Semi looks annoyed more than anything as he tries to shove Tendou, pulling away from the other when he tries to take the former setter by the shoulder.

"This is not a date." Shirabu hears Semi let out against gritted teeth but that doesn't change Tendou's behaviour, pulling Semi closer once more.

"Don't be such a bummer Semisemi~ After I paid for your lunch!"

"No one asked you to do that."

Beside him, Shirabu notes Ushijima smiling a little while he watches their friends bicker and catch the attention of people around them.

"They must have missed each other." Ushijima comments when Semi gives up on releasing himself from Tendou, arm limp where the other has looped his arm around.

"Maybe," Shirabu answers, moving his gaze from Ushijima's profile to their friends.

The quiet fills the gap between them as Shirabu eyes the rides around them, wondering why Tendou would bring them there in the first place. When he said he'd bring them to an amusement park, Shirabu was expecting he'd be brought to Disney Sea. But he reckons, this is better. The crowd isn't as thick as what he would guess the famous park probably has. There are no long lines for the rides if they ever plan on going into one or two. Although the crowd would probably be a good excuse for him to be closer to Ushijima than he has ever been, maybe even holding hands so that he doesn't get lost in the sea of people. He shakes his head again, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle it if it really happens.

They stop for some snacks before getting on a few rides, Tendou being sneaky by always taking Semi to sit beside him so that Ushijima and Shirabu have no choice but to be together. Maybe Tendou was expecting Shirabu to scream and grab onto Ushijima when they went into that haunted house but the younger is too preoccupied with how the dim illuminations still keep the taller male's eyes alight for him to be scared.

 

They call it a day when they see the sun setting in the distance, hues of pink and dark orange painting the sky once they step out of the park.

"Where are you guys staying again?" Tendou asks, always the one who starts conversations.

"We're planning to just stay in a capsule hotel since that's the cheapest accommodation," Semi answers.

"Ehhhh?" Tendou looks affronted by their choice. "But it's too uncomfortable!" The taller boy starts to whine. "I've tried it Semisemi! Trust me!"

"Why don't you stay at our place instead?" Ushijima suggests after Tendou's distraught reaction.

Shirabu stands frozen in place at the elder's idea, mind buzzing at the thought of seeing Ushijima's place, where he sleeps, eats and showers; where he's most comfortable. The setter doesn't hear Tendou's rejoicing over the thundering of his pulse, the humid air stifling him further.

"Shirabu," the deep familiar voice shakes him from his shock and when he lifts his head he finds Ushijima waiting for him, "Aren't you coming?"

~***~

After having dinner that Ushijima cooked himself, the tall male and Shirabu lay out the futon in the living room while Semi takes a shower and Tendou does the dishes. It's a quiet and simple task which makes it harder for Shirabu not to hear his own heartbeat, fast and arrhythmic, and fear that the elder can hear it as well over the quiet rustle of the fabric against the floor. Shirabu wouldn't have this predicament if not for Tendou's bright idea which he broadcasted during dinner where the youngest was once more forced – without much coaxing, really – to sit beside Ushijima.

 

"Ah, Semisemi, you look very very tired," Tendou comments, poking the cheeks of an annoyed Semi Eita before thumbing the dark circles beneath his eyes with an affectionate gesture. This makes the former setter sit still and eye Tendou with an incredulous expression. The red spiked hair suddenly waves as its owner turns his head to Ushijima who is quietly finishing his food. "Wakatoshi-kun!" Ushijima, ever so mannered, swallows his food first before lifting his head to face Tendou. "Would you be able to lend your bed to Semisemi even just for tonight?"

"Tendou," Semi hisses. The former setter faces Ushijima after giving an admonishing look to the man sitting beside him. "You don't have to do that Ushijima."

"It's alright," Ushijima answers, "You do look like you need a better place to sleep on."

Beside Semi, Tendou nods vigorously, his hair following his head movement. "I would offer my bed to you Wakatoshi," the redhead says, a little forlornly, "but I doubt you'd like to sleep on my bed considering how messy my room is."

"I don't mind sleeping on the futon." With that announcement from Ushijima, Shirabu's chopsticks fall to the floor, catching everyone's attention.

In front of him, Tendou hides a snigger behind his hand and Semi looks on with a mix of pity and affection as if he was waiting for this to happen as well. Shirabu scrambles to retrieve his chopsticks before Ushijima can even comment about his sudden rattled behaviour.

 

"I will use the shower first," Ushijima announces when Semi finally comes out of the bathroom. Shirabu only nods and shifts to take out his things from his bag after fluffing the pillow Ushijima gave him earlier.

Once Ushijima is out of sight, Shirabu buries his face into the pillow and screams. Tendou and Semi share a look, sitting on the couch to be closer to Shirabu. When the setter lifts his head, he finds Tendou, glaring at the other and throwing the toothbrush he has on his hand to the unknowing boy. Tendou barely dodges it, the toothbrush flying past him to hit the wall instead.

"I didn't know you were this dangerous, Kenjirou~"

"Stop teasing him already," Semi scolds Tendou who pouts at him.

"Since when do you take Shirabu's side?" Tendou pretends to be hurt, a hand placed on his chest, "I thought I was your favourite?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side here." Shirabu notices the subtle touch Semi gives Tendou's hand, one that's too fast to be called anything more than just a coincidental contact.

"Just take this opportunity and be grateful to your senpai!" Tendou stretches his arms and pumps his chest out proudly for putting Shirabu in this situation.

"You're insufferable." The younger grumbles, turning around to ignore Tendou's babble.

"Hmmm," Shirabu can sense Tendou leaning forward, enough to reach a few inches to the back of his head, "Is that how you say Thank You in your language?"

The opening of the bathroom door is the only thing that stops Shirabu from finally ending Tendou, standing up from his futon to wash off the sweat from the day, not lingering to watch how the water causes some parts of Ushijima's shirt to stick to his skin.

~***~

Shirabu prides himself on being able to sleep anywhere, especially when he's had a tiring day just like the one he spent with his former seniors. So it is surprising that he is still wide awake even though it is already past midnight. When he turns to his left he sees Ushijima lying on his back, sound asleep unlike himself. He decides not to watch, knowing he will be unable to stop himself from reaching out to touch the taller male. Instead he lifts himself off of the futon to pad towards the small balcony that conveniently opens from the living room.

The wind is less harsh at night and he is thankful for it and his eyelids flutter shut when the breeze hits his face once more. He inhales deeply and leans down to place his chin on the railing, humming silently when his hair rustles atop his head. It feels like he is in Miyagi again, the cool air soothing his warm skin, the sweat on his back drying as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

Ushijima's voice and the light touch that's gently shaking him by the shoulder wakes him, "You shouldn't be sleeping here."

"Ushijima-san…" Shirabu rubs the sleep off his eyes. He knows it will be hard for him the next day if he does fall asleep slumped on the balcony railing but the cold air is too inviting for him to leave his spot.

"Shirabu." There's something on the elder's eyes, despite his usual expressionlessness, that the smaller male cannot distinguish. But it's gone as soon as it appeared, then Shirabu is making space for Ushijima to sit beside him.

"Don't you have a practice match tomorrow against Tokai?" Shirabu asks despite already knowing the answer, watching as their knees rub against each other. "You should go back to sleep."

Ushijima hums but he leans back and rests his torso against the sliding door. Shirabu tries his best not to stare but he can't help but steal glances, gaze trailing from the elder's forehead down to his nose, lips and the expanse of his neck.

"How is the team doing?"

"Great," Shirabu responds. There's more that he wants to say and Ushijima stays quiet to let him continue. "It's not the same without you but Goshiki and the rest are doing their best to fill in your shoes."

"And you?"

The question surprises the younger, tilting his head to the side before answering in response to how he understood the query.

"I'm also striving to be the best Captain I can be even though I know I won't be in the same level as you."

There's a smile on Ushijima's lips and it reminds Shirabu of the time they played against Karasuno in last year's Finals.

"You always seem to doubt how capable you are Shirabu. We did not choose you for no reason." Ushijima faces Shirabu afterwards, eyes alight with genuineness. "I trust your abilities, so you should as well."

The younger ducks his head, hoping he can hide the blush on his cheeks, knowing Ushijima will see it despite the darkness. His breath hitches when he feels fingers on his chin, lifting his head slowly so he can meet eyes with the taller male.

"Can you promise me that Shirabu?"

Shirabu nods slowly, chest warming at the way Ushijima smiles at him, at the gentle yet firm touch on his skin. "I promise to bring Shiratorizawa back to Nationals."

As soon as he utters those words, Ushijima releases his chin and Shirabu instantly misses the contact. However, the way the older boy looks at him makes the warmth across his chest radiate throughout his body, Ushijima's words stoking the fire that burns constantly within Shirabu, "I know you will."


	3. itadakimasu

The sun hasn't risen yet when Ushijima opens his eyes, stretching his limbs before sitting up on his futon. To his right Shirabu is still fast asleep and he smiles a little when he hears the soft sounds coming from the younger. The shorter male looks like a child without the usual frown on his forehead from Tendou's teasing and Ushijima can't help himself from reaching over and pushing aside the curtain of fringe falling over the setter's eyes. His fingers don't linger, retracting just as quickly to pull the blanket higher up to Shirabu's neck. Ushijima lets his gaze scan the other's features for a moment then he stands up and fixes his futon and blanket, folding them neatly before placing it beside the couch, setting his pillows on top of them.

As quietly as he can so as not to wake Semi, he steps into his room, padding to his closet to retrieve some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom to change. He's out of the apartment after drinking a glass of water and stretching his legs, making sure to warm up before exerting himself. Ushijima starts slow by walking around their neighbourhood, enjoying the quiet while the city slowly wakes, the chirping of the birds and the rustle of the leaves still dominant over the usual buzz of the busy center.

He starts with a light jog when he sees the park nearby where he usually does his morning run, as the streets of Tokyo are more dangerous than those of Miyagi where he would just run wherever his feet take him, unbothered by any cars as the quiet city he lives in doesn't have that much private transportation going around. 

Ushijima picks up speed right when he enters the park. The sun rays peek through the leaves and light the path as the source gradually rises from his right, with it the sounds of the city rise in volume; cars honking, trains whooshing past railways, shouts of orders and even the faintest change in signals. It doesn't slow him down. Instead, he soaks it all in; lets the life of the city thrum and permeate his skin and run through his veins as his heart pumps more blood throughout his system to keep his legs moving, his lungs breathing and his brain working. He twists his body to turn efficiently, avoids obstacles, small or big, and regulates his breathing on top of everything. Ushijima is too focused on his task that he forgets the time. Good thing he has his wrist watch. An hour and thirty minutes after he leaves the apartment and has done multiple laps around the park, a beeping noise alerts him.

Ushijima gradually slows down to a light jog once he leaves the park and then to a walk when he's reached the bakery two blocks from their building. The smell of freshly baked goods invade his nose and the tall male cannot help his stomach from grumbling. He chooses a variety of breads and pays at the counter, thanking the owner when he slips in some of Ushijima's favourites as a complimentary gift.

Ushijima stops at the entrance of the apartment when he smells something familiar. Slowly, he removes his shoes and allows his nose to lead him to where the scent is coming from. There, in the middle of the kitchen, Shirabu is standing and scooping soup with his ladle, blowing on it before tasting the broth. Ushijima notes that the younger is wearing the apron he wore the night before, the extra length of the ties a little longer behind him than when the taller one tied it around himself.

Setting the bag of breads on the dining table, Ushijima greets the shorter male, "Good morning, Shirabu."

This seems to startle the younger as his grip slackens on his cooking utensil, causing it to fall into the pot.

"G-good morning, Ushijima-san," Shirabu responds after retrieving the ladle, stirring the pot a little more before turning the stove off and walking towards where the rice cooker is to check on the rice.

"This will be done in a bit," the younger informs him. "I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen."

"It's no problem, Shirabu." Ushijima assures him, moving to the cabinets to retrieve some bowls and other eating utensils. "I'll help you set the table then."

The younger nods and returns to the rice cooker when it tells them that the rice has been cooked. Only then does Ushijima notice the lunch box that Shirabu must have found inside the cupboard. He places a good amount of rice in it before he opens the lid of one of the pots on the stove. The familiar smell disperses in the air and Ushijima's eyes widen when he sees brown liquid being poured into the lunch box beside the rice.

"I know this is your favourite so I thought I'd make it to cheer you on for your practice match," Shirabu tells him, his back still facing Ushijima as he scoops more beef and mushroom into the mix. The taller male notes how red the tips of the younger's ears are and he almost comments on it when the door to his room opens to reveal Semi, scratching his stomach and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know you can cook, Shirabu," Semi says around a yawn, feet bringing him to the general direction of the bathroom, taking a little detour to the kitchen to snatch a water bottle in the refrigerator.

"It's not like I announce everything I am capable of doing to the world, Semi-san."

"That's true," the silver-haired boy says after gulping down his drink, as if a man deprived of water for years.

"Are you eating with us?" Shirabu asks when Semi turns to go to the bathroom.

"No," the elder waves, "the seminar starts in an hour, I'll just have some of that bread." Then he's gone, the sound of the shower exchanged for his voice.

"Ushijima-san?" Shirabu catches Ushijima's attention again, handing him a towel to dry his sweat before instructing him to sit.

There's miso soup on the side and hayashi rice sitting in front of him.

"I know that's not exactly part of the breakfast menu but I didn't have much time to cook for your bento and our meal this morning," Shirabu explains, still standing beside Ushijima after setting the plate and bowl in front of the elder.

"It's alright, Shirabu. You didn't have to worry about that," Ushijima says honestly, telling the younger to take a seat and eat with him afterwards.

"Itadakimasu," Ushijima announces before digging into his food, taking a few sips of his miso soup before finally shovelling some of the hayashi rice into his mouth.

"Does it taste alright?" Shirabu asks and Ushijima can sense how nervous the other is with how he's biting the nail on his thumb and how his eyebrows are knitted.

"It tastes good, Shirabu." It's flavourful, Ushijima thinks. He can distinctly taste everything that Shirabu put in it, individually and together. "You should have some yourself." The elder encourages the other, momentarily blinded by how wide the setter's smile is as he nods and tastes his own cooking.

~***~

"Oho!" Kuroo teases from in front of him before the blocker sets his tray on the table.

"Ohoho!" Bokuto joins them, sitting beside Kuroo while eyeing the bento Ushijima is eating from.

"Looks like our friend here found somebody," Kuroo teases, wiggling his eyebrows as he leans forward with his signature smirk. Ushijima doesn't flinch as he scoops another spoonful of his meal into his mouth, remembering how Shirabu carefully packed his lunch box for him.

"Did you find what that missing thing was from last time?" Bokuto tilts his head exaggeratedly, as his torso almost touches the food in front of him when he leans towards Ushijima.

"I cannot quite tell yet," Ushijima answers after some moments of deliberation. He had thought from before that Shirabu was part of the equation but now that the other is here, he doesn't see much difference from when he had his realization. Maybe what he had thought was wrong all along or he's thinking too much into things – something he's not quite used to doing.

"I see." Kuroo leans back, followed by Bokuto, as if the two are attached; what one does the other copies. "I don't remember you bringing lunch before though. Does this mean…" The blocker lifts one eyebrow playfully, bouncing it on his forehead to coax a response out of Ushijima.

"Shirabu made it for me," Ushijima answers, finishing his meal.

"Ah," Kuroo's eyes light up, "and who is this Shirabu of yours?"

"He's my setter from high school," Ushijima informs them, inserting the lunch box back to his bag.

Kuroo sighs dreamily, looking afar as if he is reminiscing. Ushijima isn't sure if he is trying to recall something as he isn't certain how to read facial expressions well.

"I wonder how Kenma is doing," Kuroo utters absentmindedly, smiling before whipping his head back to face his companions. "You know he tried cooking grilled mackerel for me before."

"Was it that time you banished him from the kitchen?" Bokuto asks as he pieces through his food.

"Yeah." It sounded like an awful memory if 'Kenma' had to be disallowed from entering the kitchen after trying his hand at cooking but Kuroo smiles as if it was a good one. It makes Ushijima wonder.

"I miss Akaashi too. I mean, our team's setter is awesome alright but I just miss him." The two Tokyo boys look woeful, slowly pecking at their meal while Ushijima sits in front of them. He ponders on it, if that's also how he feels towards Shirabu's loss of presence ever since he moved to college. Did he miss him? Is that why? Was Shirabu really the one that's missing?

"Wakatoshi," Bokuto calls out to him before he can find his answer, "you've left us again."

"I'm sorry."

"No need for apologies." The owl-eyed boy grins at him. "Does this mean your Shirabu will watch our practice match later?"

How Bokuto calls his former setter _his_ Shirabu sets a curious emotion inside Ushijima.

"Yes," he answers.

"Great! We'll meet him then!" Kuroo and Bokuto high-five before resuming their meals, inhaling their food unlike before when they were just slowly picking at it.

Ushijima somehow feels certain they'll like Shirabu.

~***~

The practice match against Tokai ends with a win for the opponent. It's slightly to be expected as Chuo's coach decided to play all of his regular freshmen as an exercise for them as well as an introduction into the collegiate league. They didn't lose without a fight though. The first years won the second set of the game, forcing it to a third set which Tokai obviously won.

Kuroo grumbles after placing a towel on his face and Ushijima finds Bokuto slapping his cheeks on one corner. The other first years they played with also look dejected and Ushijima who is used to winning also feels something in his chest, an emotion he isn't quite acquainted with.

From the bleachers he hears his name being called, not surprised to discover Tendou waving wildly.

"Wa-ka-to-shi!"

Beside the excited boy, Shirabu eyes Tendou with a scowl on his face and Ushijima can't help but laugh a little at the sight. Not long after, Shirabu is already pulling Tendou to sit down, stilling him as best he can so as not to attract too much attention.

"Oho, is that your Shirabu?" Kuroo's gaze travels towards where Ushijima's friends are and without facing the other, he nods.

Before they leave to shower and have their team meeting, Ushijima meets with Tendou and Shirabu, Kuroo and Bokuto following behind him.

"Nice hair, dude," Kuroo points out even before they are introduced.

"Thanks!" Tendou enthusiastically replies but the Chuo blocker's smile turns into a frown.

"I meant the guy with the cool fringe." Kuroo rolls his eyes and gestures towards Shirabu. The younger nods his head, not bothering to console Tendou when the taller one frowns at Kuroo.

Ushijima introduces his friends and he sees that both parties seem to be liking the new acquaintances, happy that his assumptions about Kuroo and Bokuto liking Shirabu were right.

"So that's Shirabu," Kuroo teases, eyebrows waggling, Bokuto doing the same beside him as they walk almost shoulder to shoulder into the locker room. "I see in his eyes he feels the same way, Wakatoshi."

Kuroo just chuckles and walks ahead of Ushijima when he faces the middle blocker with the slightest scrunch of his eyebrows.


	4. Cultural Festival

It has been two months since Shirabu went to Tokyo and Shiratorizawa is well on its way to Nationals. The team easily punched through its opponents despite the lack of Ushijima and how they're still adjusting to new members. Goshiki has stepped up to the plate as the new ace but a freshman from Shiratorizawa Middle School is currently threatening his position, working well with Shirabu and other setters in the team. Even Semi thinks he can surpass Goshiki in no time, which the younger doesn't take favourably. Shirabu sees the younger player doing extra hardwork after practices however and that satisfies him.

When he leaves training that afternoon, his phone buzzes from his pocket as he takes the stairs up to his dorm room. Kawanishi decided to help Goshiki in his extra training while Semi tosses for the spiker so he walks alone and lets out an embarrassing sound when he reads who the message is from.

**Ushijima-san**   
_Our school is holding a cultural festival this coming weekend. If you can come with Semi that would be great._

Shirabu stares at the text, reading it over and over again. He checks the date to see if they have any matches – the setter would have remembered if his brain is in better form. When he sees that he is free, he makes a mental note on how much he will have to spend and how much money he can collect from his savings. Grinning, as he finds he can cover the costs to go back and forth to Tokyo, Shirabu writes to Semi, too tired to go back to the gym and tell it to the other personally.

Semi's reply is instant and if before this wouldn't have happened, now Shirabu would like to think that the elder is trying his best to inch the gap between them that had them separated since the younger setter took his position.

**Semi-san**   
_Can't this weekend Shirabu. I have another design workshop to attend. Sorry._

Shirabu frowns as he enters his room, dejectedly responding to Ushijima that Semi cannot come. The elder responds quickly, as if he was waiting for Shirabu to send him a confirmation.

**Ushijima-san**   
_How about you?_

The younger's heart almost leaps out of his chest and he makes that embarrassing noise again. Thankfully he's already inside his room. He tells Ushijima that they have a practice for Saturday as they usually do so he might come on Sunday.

**Ushijima-san**   
_Would it be troublesome if you come here after practice then just sleep here?_

Shirabu muffles his screams into his pillow, having sat on his bed to help his unsteady legs. Since their visit to Tokyo, Shirabu and Ushijima have been sending more messages to each other than they previously did. They have also become more comfortable towards each other in the younger's eyes. Before he replies to Ushijima, however, he tells his parents of his plans first and asks for their permission. When he gets the go ahead from his mother, he tells Ushijima to expect him at their doorstep.

~***~

"Shirabu-san!" Goshiki calls after him when he leaves the club room, wearing a casual attire instead of his clean training clothes. "I heard you're going to Tokyo. Are you meeting with Ushijima-san?" The setter can see the younger's eyes sparkling, knowing how much the other also admires Ushijima but most probably not the same way Shirabu does. He would feel possessive but he knows it's not his place, even though he and the former captain have bettered their relationship. Shirabu just nods and finishes his message to Ushijima, noting the time for the train to Tokyo that he wants to catch.

"Oh, are you planning on going to the same university as Ushijima-san?"

Shirabu hasn't really thought too much about it. Sure, applying for universities is also important and it's already nearing submission of applications but the captain's mind has been so set on Nationals that he hasn't really given it much thought aside from laying out some choices. Chuo University is one of them, of course, and it really will be great if he can study in the same school and maybe even play again with Ushijima. But for him to be able to do that he has to show his best this season, on top of keeping his grades high.

"It's on my list," Shirabu simply answers before saying his farewells to the younger, with the excuse that he needs to leave already if he wants to catch his train. Goshiki doesn't stop him, only wishes him a safe travel.

 

On the train, Shirabu thinks about the question Goshiki gave him. He already has a list of universities that includes colleges in Miyagi and Tokyo even before he entered Shiratorizawa and names get scratched off every year. The list is now down to three and it seems like Chuo University is in the lead. Shirabu doesn't want to give himself too much hope and decides, halfway through his journey to Tokyo, that he will apply to all three and add two more universities as his fall back.

Without Semi to converse with about their future opponents on their way to the Nationals, Shirabu takes a nap instead, body tired from their whole day practice. Thankfully, his alarm wakes him even before the train reaches his stop. He sees that Ushijima sent him a message five minutes prior about his time of arrival and Shirabu replies to it before preparing himself to leave and move to the train that will bring him to Korakuen.

It's to his surprise that when he exits the Korakuen station, he finds Ushijima waiting for him, standing with his usual stoic expression, the light of the city casting shadows on his handsome features. He spots Shirabu quickly and walks towards the younger, blinking when the setter just looks up at him.

"Is there something wrong Shirabu?"

"U-Ushijima-san."

"Yes?"

"N-nothing," Shirabu averts his gaze, ducking his head to hide his blush, "I just didn't expect you to come and pick me up."

"Shall we go?" Ushijima asks, not making any comment on him coming to see Shirabu on the station instead of just waiting at the apartment. "Let's have dinner first before going home."

Shirabu nods earnestly but his mind stays on the last words Ushijima said; _going home_.

~***~

"I don't see Tendou around," Shirabu notes when they arrive at Ushijima's apartment, the place feeling familiar even though he only stayed there for two nights a few months back. "Did he go home?"

There's a slight furrow on Ushijima's eyebrows but Shirabu can't be sure what it is for.

"No, he's been working at a bar," Ushijima finally answers after retrieving a bottle of water for them, "He might arrive early in the morning. I suggest you sleep in my room instead of his."

"B-b-but I-I can just sleep on the futon," Shirabu stammers, face flushing at the elder's offer. He doesn't think he can sleep on a bed that smells like Ushijima. The setter doesn't know what he'll do if that ever happens. This reaction seems to surprise the taller male, eyes widening slightly and Shirabu doesn't want to think that he feels rejection in the younger's answer but that's what it looks like. "I don't want to impose, Ushijima-san. It's already enough that you offered for me to stay here tonight."

"Of course," Ushijima says, back to his expressionless face, "Tendou says those capsule beds aren't really comfortable. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

If Shirabu can become any more redder than he already is, he would. Sometimes he wishes that Ushijima wasn't so honest. Silently, he nods and excuses himself to use the bathroom, trying to escape Ushijima's honesty before he explodes.

~***~

When Shirabu wakes the next morning, Ushijima is already in the kitchen, preparing coffee, a bag of assorted bread already sitting in the middle of the dining table.

"Good morning, Ushijima-san," Shirabu greets while rubbing the sleep off his eyes, planning to help the elder with whatever he can first.

"Good morning, Shirabu."

It feels so domestic, how there's only the two of them in the kitchen and Shirabu can't help but imagine this as a possibility if he moves to Tokyo and have more sleepovers with Ushijima – without Tendou, if possible.

"Sorry," Ushijima must have taken Shirabu's silence and the way his gaze falls on the bread to be something else other than just him daydreaming because the elder asks, "would you like me to cook breakfast for you?"

"Huh? Uh, no," Shirabu shakes his head, a little forcefully that he feels a bit dizzy afterwards, "this is enough. Thank you." The shorter one tries for a smile, reaching for a Danish bread before munching it down, remembering how good it was the last time he had it.

"We can leave a little later after lunch," the elder suggests, "then we can head to the train station after." Shirabu nods as he finishes his bread, thanking Ushijima when he offers him a cup of coffee.

They sit silently on the dining table, finishing their breakfast in the quiet of the morning. It's only broken when Tendou comes out of his room, pestering Shirabu right after waking up. The younger thinks it must be a talent. Across from them, he spies a small smile on Ushijima's lips and he feels content seeing it there.

~***~

"If you don't mind me asking, Ushijima-san," Shirabu starts as they enter the premises of Chuo University's Tama Campus where the fair takes place. The younger only continues when he hears the other hum, urging him to ask, "What is the volleyball team doing for this festival? And, shouldn't you be there helping them?"

"I already did it yesterday," Ushijima answers, "We have a café on the second floor."

Shirabu blinks, "A c-café?" He's thankful Tendou isn't there to tease him, too busy with work to accompany them.

"Yes," Ushijima guides him through the field, pointing to a building where Shirabu thinks the volleyball team's café should be. Tents spring from left to right, students and visitors alike buying food and trinkets or playing games. Shirabu spots a booth that sells Takoyaki but forces his stomach to not growl at the smell of food in the air. He needs to try the volleyball club's café first before moving to other booths; it's just basic manners.

The crowd seems to become thicker as the seconds pass and Shirabu loses sight of Ushijima for a moment but it's not so hard to find the other, being tall as he is. Ushijima seems to be looking for him in the crowd too, eyes lighting up when he finds Shirabu – the setter tells himself that that's just his wishful thinking. When he finally reaches the elder, Ushijima, without saying anything, suddenly takes his hand and holds it tight before moving forward again. Shirabu prays to all the gods that his palms won't sweat too much or that he won't blush too hard for it to be a concern to Ushijima. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Ushijima will take his hand without being told to do so.

Shirabu distracts himself from how strong and firm Ushijima's grip is by looking at the booths, smiling to himself when he finds a big stuffed toy bunny as one of the prizes in one booth, beside it different types of sports balls are lined up to be given as well. He takes all of the scent in, even though all the cooking has caused the air to be warm instead of the usual cool breeze that they experience lately. Shirabu expected the taller one to let his hand go when they finally escape the dense crowd but Ushijima keeps the younger's smaller, steady setter hand in his larger one until they reach the second floor of the building where Kuroo awaits them by the door. Shirabu misses the warmth right away, hoping Ushijima didn't have to let go.

"Oho, it's cool bangs guy!" Kuroo snaps his fingers and looks at the visitor intensely. "Shirabu!"

"Nice to see you too, Kuroo-san," Shirabu greets with a small bow. He notes that the elder is wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest on top of it, legs shapely as his black slacks hug his muscles. The smaller boy wonders if Ushijima had to wear the same outfit the day before. Shirabu internally groans at having missed that.

"Welcome! Come in! Come in!" Kuroo gestures for them to enter with his usual sleazy grin. Shirabu doesn't miss the wink the blocker sends to Ushijima and he wonders if Ushijima understands what that even means – probably not.

Shirabu spots Bokuto serving two people seated at the far end of the makeshift café. They seem to be people he knows as he makes playful banter with them, one of them not looking fond of what Bokuto is doing as he focuses on the PSP he has in his hands while the other obliges Chuo's wing spiker, seemingly used to the overflowing energy.

Ushijima ushers him to an available table for two by the window, giving Shirabu a menu after taking a seat across him. He watches the elder as the taller male's gaze scans the list of foods, expression blank as he chooses what to have. Shirabu lets his eyes travel all over Ushijima's features, the stubble beneath his chin, the set of his jaws, the angle of his nose, the broadness of his shoulders and the muscles bulging in the tightness of his jacket. The setter takes in all of the changes Ushijima has gone through as he wasn't able to see them clearly the first time – no thanks to Tendou.

"Ushijima, thank god you're here," one of the volleyball players that Shirabu remembers to be a first year blocker who played with Ushijima against Tokai rushes to their table.

"Sakurai, what's the matter?"

"Can you cover for me for a while? I'd ask you to go buy some more ingredients but you have a visitor." Shirabu nods in greeting when the other bows to him, a small apologetic smile on his lips. "I'd ask Kuroo but I don't think he can cook."

Ushijima seems to hesitate, glancing towards Shirabu. So the younger answers for him, not wanting the elder to feel burdened by his presence despite being the one invited. It does steal away time for him to spend with Ushijima but his only consolation is that he will see the elder wear a uniform, hopefully.

"It's alright, Ushijima-san," the setter reassures the taller male, "we don't want these people to starve." He smiles towards the patrons seated on their tables. Ushijima smiles a little, looking grateful.

"Awesome," Sakurai grins, "Order anything you want…" The blocker trails off.

"Shirabu," the younger supplies with a small smile.

"Shirabu," Sakurai mirrors his smile before looking towards Ushijima, "Your uniform's in the back. I'll be back as soon as I can."

And then the blocker is gone.

"I'll have them make you a drink," Ushijima says as he stands up. "What do you want to order?"

"Whatever you think is good here," Shirabu tries for a smile.

Ushijima nods and the smaller boy watches him walk to the makeshift kitchen placed at the front of the room, talking to another student probably to instruct him on what drink to make for Shirabu. The elder disappears to the hallway, bringing a few items of clothing and the setter almost buzzes in anticipation.

Ushijima returns after a while and Shirabu almost drools on the table when he sees the white dress shirt almost popping around the elder's arms. The black vest shapes over his pectorals and the shorter male wants nothing but to palm the firm muscles. Then his vision is suddenly blocked, a loud voice greeting him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Bokuto-san," Shirabu says flatly, trying to be subtle when he looks to where Ushijima has pulled the sleeves of his shirt halfway up his forearms.

"You should sound more cheerful than that to the person bringing you complimentary drinks, Shirabu," Bokuto whines but places the drink in front of him. When the elder notices him stealing glances of Ushijima, the elder walks away with a hearty laugh and something about 'beautiful young love'.

Shirabu stays in his seat and watches as Ushijima moves with ease, dicing, mincing, cooking and plating. When Sakurai returns from his grocery run, the elder goes back to their table with a plate in hand and the younger almost experiences a heart attack from how handsome his former captain is.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ushijima says as he sets two plates in front of Shirabu. Unsurprisingly one is of hayashi rice and the other is an assortment of cupcakes. The younger once again reassures Ushijima that it was alright, digging in and offering his food to the other.

To Shirabu's relief – or maybe dismay – Ushijima decides to change his clothes before they completely leave the café to go around and check the other booths.

It's already well into the afternoon when they find a vacant bench a little far from where all the happenings are, each of them munching on their snacks and sipping on their chosen drinks. The quiet settles upon them again and that's when Shirabu notices the lanterns from above the trees in front of them. One, two, three, all of different colours. The younger tilts his head to the side and realizes they're wishing lanterns, humming happily when he sees more of them being flown to the air.

Beside him Ushijima finishes his food and looks far, as if in deep thought. The air has a mixture of different scents but being so close to the elder allows him to catch a whiff of the taller male, the smell laced with musk is stronger and hypnotizes Shirabu.

The setter's gaze locks on Ushijima. The light of the fading sun cast hues of purples and pinks on his face and the younger finds that nothing short of beautiful. This boy who, in such little time, grew into a full-fledged man, looks beautiful as the setting sun paints its colours on his face. Shirabu doesn't even bother to avert his eyes when the other faces him. There's only the slightest change in Ushijima's expression, expectant and questioning at the same time. His handsome face, his calm demeanour, entrances Shirabu further and without the shorter one noticing, three words slip through his lips.

"I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds like a pain for Shirabu to be the one going to Ushijima and I'm not even sure if Chuo does have cultural festivals but I just thought it would be cute if Shirabu is the one who goes off and sees Ushijima in the guise that he's scouting schools for college XD


	5. After Hours

It takes Ushijima more than two months before he can pack a few of his belongings and visit his hometown. There are a few days left in his break and their team has already finished training camp, so he thought it would be fine to take a few days to come up to Miyagi. His mother has been asking to see him, anyway.

He doesn't remember the last time he took a ride this long, despite the Shinkansen only taking around an hour and thirty minutes, by himself. Normally, there's not much thinking that he does on train or bus rides. He'd almost always be asleep or thinking of a match whether it's something that he has yet to have or something he already won or lost. If it's none of those, then he would be conversing with Shirabu through texts if the other is available. The younger told him that sometimes he does sneak out his phone during classes just to reply to Ushijima. It's a nice thought but the taller one told the other to focus on his lessons especially since Shirabu has been very determined about getting into Chuo.

The thought brings him back to that afternoon in the Tama Campus, where he sat on a bench with Shirabu as the light of the sun created a halo around the younger, as if he was an angel sent just for Ushijima.

_"I like you."_

He remembers the younger saying, pink tinting his cheeks as he looks up to Ushijima, eyes wide and sincere. It's then that the taller male realized what he has been feeling. Tendou had something to do with the realization too, hanging off him days prior to Shirabu's visit to ask him how he feels towards the other.

"He's a good friend so he is important to me."

"Wakatoshi," Tendou quirked his lips into something Ushijima couldn't tell, "I'm also a good friend but I don't think you text me with that happy expression on your face even when you're just saying the Tokyo air was bad today." His roommate shook his head vigorously, hair swaying even long after he had stopped moving, "I'm sure he's not just important." There was a glint in Tendou's eyes that Ushijima, having known the other boy for a long time, knew all too well. "He's special."

And when Shirabu confessed his feelings for Ushijima, the thought that the younger really is special to him got cemented. Although he did not respond to tell Shirabu the same, as he isn't quite sure if the setter being special is the same as what the younger feels for him, he nodded and accepted the confession. From then on, he bettered his communication with Shirabu, calling whenever he is free just to ask how the other has been even when they just finished talking through text. He wanted to make certain that he can equally reciprocate the feelings he has for Shirabu before saying the same words, knowing he himself is not great at picking out emotions.

Ever since he had reconciled with his feelings for Shirabu, every time he thinks of the younger there is always a warm, fuzzy feeling that resonates from his chest. Those were Tendou's words but he reckons it is the right description, after watching all of the dramas his roommate instructed him to view in his free time. Normally, he would decline if it isn't volleyball related but it is for Shirabu, so he accepts, even when the number of DVDs pile up on his desk. He did see himself in some of the male protagonists and learned even just a little on how to better understand his feelings.

An announcement tells him that they are nearing Miyagi and it prompts him to stand, not wanting to be contained in the carrier for a while longer. Beyond those doors is Miyagi and a bus ride more then he'll be able to see his former school where he hopes Shirabu is still practicing by himself as the other has taken into more after practice hours to improve even further.

"I know I'm no genius like Kageyama or as well-rounded as Oikawa-san but I can be the best version of myself." Ushijima remembers Shirabu tell him when the other returned his missed call with an apology and an explanation that he did stayed behind after practice.

A small, content smile plays along his lips when the bus that will take him to Shiratorizawa arrives at the stop, the setting sun already making way for the dark skies. He breathes in the fresh air before finally boarding the bus, thinking of seeing Shirabu tossing a ball again.

~***~

Shiratorizawa is only open to visitors on school days, until five o'clock when most teachers have already left the premises. But Ushijima, being a famous alumni of the school, is easily recognized and given entrance even after hours. It's only 17:56 according to his watch and by now most of the volleyball players, especially those who aren't regulars, should be out of the gym. He takes the familiar path towards the gym, mind flooded by memories of when he used to walk that same wide pavement, welcomed by the sound of rubber soles squeaking against polished floors and of balls bouncing and hitting skin. It's the same now, only with less volume. He can hear Goshiki and Shirabu bickering again and he lets out a small laugh when Kawanishi tries to placate them.

Ushijima walks closer to see them. All of the three familiar voices now have bodies to accompany them, Kawanishi facing him as Goshiki and Shirabu have their backs to him. From the corner he can see Semi sitting on the floor with a sketchbook, clearly not doing any coaching work. He stays in the shadows for a while, wanting to watch his juniors practice for a bit. He swallows when he sees Shirabu's profile where he is standing and preparing to toss the ball to Goshiki, not as high as when he would set the ball to Ushijima but high enough for the younger to reach and smash towards Kawanishi who struggles in blocking the spike, being alone in the defense. Ushijima knows he should be impressed by how much Goshiki has improved since he graduated but he's fixated on watching Shirabu instead, noting how much steadier he is and not rattled by how sloppy the new Shiratorizawa ace threw the ball to him.

Sure, Shirabu isn't as great as Oikawa or as fanciful as Kageyama but he is his own brand of setter, the kind that Ushijima needs and he is thankful to have met him. He's too busy smiling and looking at Shirabu that he doesn't notice he's gone out of hiding enough for Goshiki to spot him when he returns to the back court for another hit.

"Ushijima-san!"

Ushijima takes note of the way Shirabu's eyes widen at the mention of his name and how he moves robotically in surprise when he finds the elder standing by the door. Goshiki bounces towards Ushijima and Kawanishi follows, then Semi. He feels a little sad when Shirabu is the last to walk forward to greet him. He can't really blame the younger though, since he came without calling.

"You didn't tell me you were visiting," Shirabu says meekly over Goshiki's excited storytelling of what they have in store for the Spring High Qualifiers.

"I'm sorry," Ushijima apologizes sincerely, his hand somehow itching to touch Shirabu's bandaged ones, "I thought it'd be nice to surprise you."

Goshiki suddenly stops talking, not entirely annoyed that Ushijima didn't listen to him. Kawanishi clears his throat and Semi takes the hint to force the younger ones to break away from the former ace and setter tandem.

"I think we should go. I have something important to attend tomorrow," Semi says as he reaches deep in his pocket. "I'm sure you can lock up after yourself?" He hands the keys to Shirabu who accepts it with shaky hands. Then the elder is pulling Goshiki to help clean up a little, forcing him to bow his good byes to Ushijima before they completely leave the gym.

"Ushijima-san," Shirabu's voice startles the elder, it's quietness loud in the empty gymnasium, "can I toss to you?" Ushijima smiles in reply, something he seems to be doing a lot lately.

~***~

It feels like yesterday as Shirabu tosses another ball to Ushijima, higher than he did to Goshiki earlier. He's momentarily blinded by the lights in the gym and then they are covered by a shadow of a familiar figure, raising his arm and with a strength that the setter admires and thinks can never be replicated, the ball he tossed to the air disappears and makes a loud noise as it hits the ground on the other side of the net. He has seen it countless times before, the way Ushijima's body bends as it punches through blocker after blocker but it never fails to amaze Shirabu, slack-jawed in awe as the elder lands gracefully on his feet. Ushijima gives him a small smile and Shirabu hopes that is only for him to see. Legs suddenly fueled and arms finding strength once more even after a whole day of practice, the setter looks at his former captain and smiles.

"One more," and as an afterthought Shirabu tacks at the end, "please."

The shorter male doesn't count how many tosses he has sent Ushijima's way but he doesn't regret pushing himself further even as he lies down, panting on the ground, the blinding lights of the gymnasium causing him to close his eyes. Shirabu feels a hand on his cheek and he feels dizzy when he jolts up to sit. He didn't expect such an intimate gesture from Ushijima, especially when they haven't really spoken much about his confession afterwards. The smaller boy hopes that the increase in texts and calls means that the underlying reaction is positive but he can never be too sure with Ushijima what with his usual stoic expression.

"I shouldn't have pushed you too much," Ushijima apologizes as he hands Shirabu his towel and water bottle. The younger's shirt is soaked and usually, he hates it when his clothes are clinging to him but he can't be too bothered by it, not when Ushijima is looking at him with such an earnest expression. He averts his gaze as he feels the blush warming his cheeks travel down his neck and the tips of his ears. Shirabu almost chokes on his water when he feels those same calloused fingers caress his free hand, eyes following the bandaged digits up from his knuckles.

"You've improved greatly, Shirabu," Ushijima compliments him and the younger thinks red will be his permanent skin colour from now on. "All of you but you most importantly."

"T-thank you, Ushijima-san," Shirabu stutters out, gulping more water and internally cursing when he finds out he's bottomed all of it.

"Shiratorizawa will do great at Spring High," Ushijima says seriously, "captain." 

Shirabu blinks and nibbles at the nozzle of his bottle. Through his lashes he looks up at the elder and finds that usual blank expression but he knows Ushijima is being genuine with his words and he has to restrain himself from pushing forward and kissing the other.

"Shirabu," Ushijima now has his hand, thumb massaging circles on the back of it, "can I…" the elder hesitates, for the first time, in his life probably, and Shirabu preens at the thought of having that effect on the other. The setter tries to contain himself as best he can, tilting his head slightly to the side, widening his eyes a little bit in way to encourage Ushijima to continue. He sees the taller male swallow and Shirabu would punch a fist in the air if he could move when the other finally continues, "Can I kiss you?"

Shirabu lets his body respond, leaning his face forward and pausing just a few centimeters before Ushijima. He's so close, the younger can count the lashes that splay on his cheeks when he closes his eyes, can feel the hot breath he exhales when he finally pushes forward and lands his lips onto Shirabu's. It's just a gentle, soft touch of inexperienced lips but the setter can feel sparks fly, jolts of electricity sending wave after wave of shock throughout his body. He feels the heat from Ushijima's lips even when he slowly pulls away and misses it when it's not on his anymore.

Feeling emboldened by Ushijima's initiative, Shirabu, lets his water bottle fall to the floor with a thud so he can pull the elder back, pressing his lips more insistently against the other's. They shouldn't be doing this, in the middle of the court, in the school where the roving guards may catch them but the lack of a crowd and the outside being already dark, Shirabu isn't afraid. He slots his lips in between Ushijima's, feeling the soft flesh move in response. There's a grunt that accompanies it and he feels rewarded, accomplished. His hand lets go of the elder's shirt to fall on the firm pectorals he's been dreaming of touching, staying there for a while and reveling in the sound Ushijima makes, though restrained, when he squeezes it lightly. He moves it up to the taller male's shoulders, following it up his neck where he rests his hand on Ushijima's nape, pulling a little on the ends of the dark olive-coloured strands as Shirabu keeps their lips moving.

Ushijima lets go of his hand and Shirabu is about to complain when he feels the elder move so he can place his own larger one on the setter's hips, pulling him close afterwards. Shirabu peeks through lidded eyes every now and then, taking a mental note of Ushijima's features as their kiss grows longer. He decides to experiment and swipes the tip of his tongue on the elder's lower lip. He's given a groan before they're pulling apart again. They're panting as their foreheads touch. Shirabu is a bit dejected that Ushijima denied him, probably realizing what they were doing. But the younger is surprised by what the taller male breathes out against his lips.

"Not here, Shirabu."

The words plant hope in the shorter teen's heart and he smiles when he looks up at Ushijima, pressing another peck to the other's inviting lips before nuzzling his neck. Ushijima wraps an arm around him, sighing contentedly as he presses soft kisses on the younger's sweaty temple.

"We can shower then," Shirabu hesitates but continues with a hand covering his face, "we can continue this somewhere more private."

"I'd like that." Ushijima answers and again, Shirabu wishes he's not so honest sometimes, it'll spare the setter some more years in his life.


	6. Absence

According to a saying that Ushijima came across in his English class in high school, _absence makes the heart grow fonder_. Ever since he established a relationship with Shirabu, the younger fills his mind every other second that he doesn't focus on volleyball and his studies. It's sad that he finds more things about the other while they are away from each other because he wants to be able to face his boyfriend while the shorter male tells him he likes vanilla flavour more than chocolate or see his face scrunch in an adorable fashion when he gets anywhere near bitter melon. Every second that they spend apart only makes Ushijima's heart swell with longing and affection whenever he gets the chance to talk to Shirabu, taking in the way his voice gets deeper when he's tired or how it perks up when he talks about their preparation for Spring High after winning against Karasuno. Ushijima finds himself smiling at random times of the day whenever he remembers a skype call with Shirabu or the way the other says he misses him and cannot wait to see him again. The elder didn't even think he would ever feel this way about someone but every time he sees Shirabu's face on the screen of his laptop, he reckons there's a lot more he will do that he never thought he would.

There are times when Ushijima looks at his phone during his classes without realizing it, something he never did before, just to see if Shirabu sent him any message. After his practices or a very important match, the first thing he does when he gets back to the locker room is to check his phone as well, smiling wide when he finds a text from Shirabu. He doesn't even mind it when Kuroo and Bokuto start teasing him about it because Ushijima can't deny it as he would always go shower first or check the stats, his teammates never having once seen him touch his phone within the premises of the campus.

"Shirabu," Kuroo would read from beside him, leaning back a little with a mischievous expression. He then makes a motion where he looks like he's zipping his mouth before throwing an invisible key. The blocker would stand up and takes himself to the showers afterwards. Bokuto, who is always nearby, would waggle his eyebrows but wouldn't say anything as he too glances on his own phone, a grin creeping up his face before his fingers tap rapidly on the screen.

Ushijima likes to think that he falls deeper for Shirabu because of the amount of things he learns more about him everyday, even with the distance between them. The more he gets to know the shorter male, the more he understands how he fell for him without even noticing it because it's not that hard to have feelings for Shirabu. It's like in those dramas Tendou had lent him, the male lead does not notice how much he has been drawn to the other lead for a long time already, his actions speaking louder than his words, slowly caring for his destined partner then gradually realizing why he feels the need to protect them.

Shirabu's physical absence beside him also allows Ushijima to discover new emotions, like excitement and anticipation, ones he likens to what he feels when he gets on the court. The want to see the younger increases as the days pass by, knowing there is a scheduled day for them to see each other again, and the tall male finds himself ticking down the hours to that date.

~***~

"Going out in a hurry, Ushi?" Kuroo raises an eyebrow playfully and if before Ushijima didn't understand what that look was, now he's very aware of what it means. "Isn't Shirabu's arrival tomorrow and not today?"

"Maybe he's just excited Kuroo," Bokuto comes to the rescue, "Don't tease him too much."

"I just want to clean up the apartment before he arrives and do some grocery shopping for dinner," Ushijima answers.

"Wait," Bokuto looks at him with eyes wider than usual, "you're not taking him out for dinner?" He sounds affronted by what Ushijima just told them, then his expression quickly changes, sighing dreamily as he puts his hands together and looks as if he's watching before his eyes the scenario he's painting, "And then go out to walk around town to watch the illuminations while holding hands with the snow falling softly around you?"

"Illuminations?" Ushijima questions, furrowing his brows slightly.

"Yeah, I guess it's a Tokyo thing?" Kuroo responds as Bokuto still seems to be daydreaming. "Have you not gone out and seen the decorations of lights by the big department stores?" When Ushijima knits his brows further, Kuroo laughs. "I should not have asked." After a while, the middle blocker helpfully adds, "Since it's an important day and you two haven't spent much time together maybe you should just make it special and take him out to a restaurant that serves his favourite dish then walk around afterwards and just enjoy each other's presence."

"Is that what you plan to do with Kenma?" Bokuto elbows Kuroo's ribs lightly, his grin wider than usual. Ushijima had found out sometime in the middle of September that Kuroo and Kenma were in a relationship when the middle blocker spilled that he was planning a surprise for the Nekoma setter.

Kuroo seems to think about it for a second before laughing, "Probably not. Kenma hates crowds, we'll probably just snuggle in my apartment while he plays the game I bought for him."

"And you say Ushijima should make it special for Shirabu," Bokuto leans back, looking disappointed at Kuroo's plans. The middle blocker whacks his friend on the shoulder and Ushijima still cannot understand why friends, as close as them, would hurt each other. Shirabu explained to him before that it's just another expression of affection and that the hits don't necessarily have to be strong. Though, he remembers the younger suggesting for him not to do the same as it might lead to injuries to the person receiving his _affection_.

"It's just that they're far from each other," Kuroo shrugs, "unlike me and Kenma who see each other almost weekly."

Bokuto hums, "So, what do you think of that suggestion Ushi?"

"I'll have to confide with Shirabu," Ushijima answers, the earlier furrow of his eyebrows now smoothened when he thinks of the other.

"Wouldn't it be nice to surprise him though?" Bokuto smiles and it's so contagious that Ushijima finds the corners of his lips twitching up.

"He might not like it and I only want to do things that Shirabu will enjoy," Ushijima answers truthfully because although the idea of seeing the shock in the younger's eyes when he brings him to a restaurant instead of staying in is very promising, he doesn't want the setter to feel uneasy or burdened by the treatment.

"Alright, I understand," Bokuto nods, smile genuine, "Why don't you call him now so you can decide?"

Ushijima nods and unlocks his phone, giving Shirabu a call to discuss things since the other should be done with practice already.

~***~

Ushijima finds himself swaying on his heels as he waits for Shirabu to arrive. The streets are already filled with people, mostly couples who are celebrating Christmas eve early, holding hands and being sweet towards each other. Ushijima blinks and wonders if the younger wants to do something like that as well. He was too deep in thought thinking about what Shirabu might like that he doesn't notice the setter walking up to him and standing in front of him.

"Shirabu," Ushijima startles a little, the emotion only momentary as he takes in all of Shirabu, in the flesh and not just a moving body from his laptop screen.

"Ushijima-san." The setter smiles up at him, traces of exhaustion hidden behind the mirth in his eyes.

"Let's go?" He asks the shorter male, gesturing for the other to give him the backpack he brought for his travel. It's nothing to Ushijima but he's sure the weight is already heavy for his boyfriend, considering how the other's body must not have fully rested yet.

"We should head home and have you rest." Ushijima offers his arm to the other as they leave the premises of the train station, smiling when he feels Shirabu squeeze it as they walk towards the direction of his apartment. 

Once they arrive at his place, Ushijima pushes his boyfriend towards his room, forcing the younger to lie on the bed and rest while he prepares a meal for them. It's not like he didn't just finish his volleyball responsibilities as well but with the exhaustion that comes from travelling, Ushijima is sure, Shirabu needs it more than he does. The shorter one does protest for a while but when the taller male kisses him on the forehead, his cheeks redden and he himself hides beneath the blanket without having to be persuaded any further.

 

Finished with making a simple dish for themselves, Ushijima walks into his room to finally rouse Shirabu. He sits down beside the sleeping figure and watches the younger for a little while, reaching down to smoothen the frown on his forehead before leaning down to kiss the slight scrunch of his nose.

"Ushi…" Shirabu slowly wakes, rubbing the sleep off his eyes and gasping when he realizes just how close the elder is, "Ushijima-san!"

"I'm done preparing lunch," Ushijima informs the younger as he fixes the way Shirabu's bangs fall over his eyes. Then he straightens up and offers a hand for the other to take. "Come."

The younger follows quietly and when the taller one looks behind him, he finds a faint smile on Shirabu's lips, the shorter one's gaze on their clasped hands. To Ushijima's delight, the setter hums with every bite, evidently enjoying the food the other has prepared for him.

"We'll rest for today," Ushijima tells Shirabu later on when they're squished comfortably by the sink, working together to clean the dishes with the smaller male washing and the elder wiping the plates and utensils. The setter just nods and leans against him with a grateful hum and Ushijima mirrors his actions.

~***~

As promised they spent the whole of the 23rd inside Ushijima's apartment, talking about things they unintentionally left out during their calls – including an hour-long discussion about how Tendou and Semi were able to keep their relationship a secret until now – and watching movies until they are too tired to keep their eyes open. It was Shirabu's idea when Ushijima suggested they watch a previous FIVB game. He didn't take any offense when the shorter male said they should watch something new, that didn't include volleyball. The taller one found himself smiling whenever he heard Shirabu laugh or frowning when the younger bit his lip to force the sob back down his throat.

It is the 24th and he has plans. He took Kuroo and Bokuto's advice, seeing as those two have a better understanding of relationships. Shirabu insisted to help in making lunch and Ushijima lets him, watching as the younger's tongue poked out every time he concentrated on chopping vegetables, his setter hands gracefully and steadily doing the motions. 

Once they've cleaned up after themselves, all dishes washed and every corner of the kitchen wiped, they decide to dress up for their day, deciding to leave early so Shirabu can see more of Tokyo that he hasn't been to before. They decide to hit up Asakusa first where the younger found things to bring back to Miyagi, fitting in the backpack Ushijima brought with him. The couple move to Shibuya after, the sun already setting in the distance. One by one the buildings surrounding the crossing switch the illuminations, lighting the streets even more than usual. The two walk the stretch of the street, holding hands, knowing that with how dense the crowd is, no one will notice.

Ushijima is mesmerized by the way Shirabu's face is painted by the lights, sometimes a bright white, a mixture of reds, greens and blues but most often a warm yellow. There are times when he feels the urge to kiss his boyfriend whenever he glances down to find a content smile on the younger's face despite having already walked kilometer after kilometer of pavement. Ushijima doesn't tire, especially when Shirabu excitedly points out how beautiful one building has decorated it's façade or when the shorter male quietly hums to the music surrounding them. It's as if he is getting to know Shirabu all over again, under the lights of Christmas eve.

Once the clock strikes seven, Ushijima tells Shirabu that they need to go to the restaurant where he had their reservation for the night. There's a sad look on the younger's face but it's gone just as quickly as it appeared when Ushijima said they can return to walk around some more when they've finished their dinner.

Ushijima is not surprised to find a huge smile on Shirabu's face when the waiter places a shirasu-don in front of the younger, eyes wide with gratitude when he looks up to the taller male. They dig into their food, Ushijima settling for an assortment of sushi and feeding Shirabu some of it as the other has shared his own food to the elder, wanting his boyfriend to taste the goodness of his favourite. It's quite customary for Christmas to be spent eating fried chicken so Ushijima ordered them a plate for two, knowing they'll be too full to order more. Thankfully, it's on the menu just for this Christmas as everyone knows it's sort of a staple for that season.

After finishing their food, Ushijima brings his boyfriend to a nearby coffee shop to have something warm and share another Christmas eve food: cake. He lets Shirabu decide which one they will have and the younger points to a slice of blueberry cheesecake. Fortunately, a table by the window becomes available by the time they finish ordering, Ushijima carries their tray as Shirabu rushes to save the seats. They spend the rest of the night sipping on their drinks, hot chocolate for Shirabu and a green tea latte for Ushijima, slowly diminishing the slice of cake they decided to share while they watch the lights flicker from where they are, people watching every now and again.

Some time in the evening, while the two walk back to the elder's apartment already past midnight, Ushijima reaches for Shirabu's hand and squeezes it, the younger's cheek instantly turning red at the small gesture. The taller male smiles and repeats the action after intertwining their fingers, this time with a greeting, "Merry Christmas, Kenjirou."

They pass by a lamppost and Ushijima cannot mistake the red on his boyfriend's face when the light hits Shirabu. It's comical how the smaller boy's lips struggle to form words as he opens and closes them but to the elder it's nothing but endearing.

"Ha–," Shirabu starts, shaking his head, "Merry Christmas Ushijima-san." When the elder hears this, he sighs and tightens his grip on the other's hand, looking at Shirabu as if to say, 'We already talked about this'. And the setter seems to understand what he means as he scrambles to look away and bite his bottom lip. A moment after, the setter faces him again, determined this time – although Ushijima notes that he is still very red – then he corrects himself, "Merry Christmas, Wakatoshi."

Ushijima smiles and doesn't bother stopping himself from leaning down and kissing Shirabu, there in the middle of the street, repeating the younger's name every time their lips part, pouring every ounce of affection he has accumulated during his boyfriend's absence.


	7. Future

The bus shakes lightly when it passes by a hump and Ushijima immediately lifts his hand to keep Shirabu's head on his shoulder, not wanting the younger to rouse from his sleep yet. He knows the other didn't get enough rest the night before because he decided to watch a whole match between Chuo and Waseda, even after Ushijima told him that he doesn't need to do so anymore after having already watched it so many times before. But Shirabu has become more focused on volleyball lately that the elder cannot pull the other away from it. He reckons it's a good thing for the team but he sighs deeply in concern whenever he sees the dark heavy bags beneath his boyfriend's eyes. He doesn't want to argue with Shirabu but surprisingly the younger's lack of concern for his own health has been the root of many petty fights they've had.

Shirabu worked hard, even more than when he studied to get into Chuo, kept himself in tip top shape and proved to the coach that he deserved to play. And now, even just in his second year, he is already named the official setter of the team. It makes Ushijima proud that even until now Shirabu still keeps their promise but sometimes he wonders if the smaller male is pushing himself too much just to be able to stay beside the elder, if he's driven only by Ushijima and not by his own desires. However, every time he sees Shirabu on the court, with him, wearing the same colour of jersey, a determined expression etched on his face, all of the doubts the taller male holds disappear.

Seeing as the rest of the team are all minding their own business and keeping themselves busy, Ushijima ducks his head and plants a small kiss to the crown of Shirabu's head before pulling away and turning towards the window to watch the street blur into a mix of whites and greys as their bus speeds towards their destination. He allows his eyes to fall shut when he feels the younger burrow into his neck, sighing contentedly when Ushijima moves to accommodate him. The elder takes in all the calmness before the storm arrives, tightening his hold of Shirabu's hand.

~***~

Shirabu hears the crowd roar as their team walks into the gymnasium, the sound of rivalry loud as drums are beat to opposing tunes. On the other side of the net, a pool of men in white and maroon have already started practicing their receives and spikes. Over the course of three years, Waseda has grown to be a formidable opponent, finishing with flying colours in previous collegiate volleyball seasons. And here they are now on the finals stage against Chuo University where just last year the volleyball team stood against Tokai, an adversary they thought they would see every year.

The finals start after the two teams have used up their fifteen minutes to practice and get their head in the game. Shirabu breathes in deeply, tuning out the crowd and calming his erratic heart. A heavy hand on his shoulder startles him, the familiar weight makes him straighten where he's standing. Slowly, the setter turns around to face his boyfriend. Ushijima gives him a look and the younger steps aside before falling in step with the taller male, following him back to the bench to be given their final instructions which basically boils down to "Win".

When Shirabu steps into the court, the same hand keeps him still just when he passes through the outside line.

"Remember our promise, Kenjirou." Ushijima squeezes his shoulder and Shirabu has to fight the smile that pulls the edges of his lips up because he can already hear Kuroo and Bokuto's future teasing, the two eyeing them from where they are on the court.

Shirabu carefully removes Ushijima's hand and squeezes it in return. The corner of his lip lifts for a lopsided smile when he answers, "Of course, Wakatoshi."

And when Shirabu tosses the ball to Ushijima to give the final blow to Waseda later on, the same form that he has fallen in love with since junior high looms above him in white and blue, blinding yet forcing him to keep his eyes open at the same time. Shirabu is sure it's a sight he will never get tired of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oya it's over haha i was supposed to write oneshots per prompt too but like i said i just am not in my best form right now ;-; maybe next time >


End file.
